WG's Short Story
by Shminzi
Summary: It all starts with a new friendship, who knows what will happen after that? One girl's amazing adventure of epic porportions. Warning: very random Star Wars, PotC, HP, Seasonal Charaters and hints at others. See if you can spot all the movies referenced!


Author's Friend's Note: Hello all

Author's Friend's Note: Hello all. Recently an English class of mine was given the assignment of writing a short story. For the assignment my friend WG wrote up a quick little story. The first time I read her story I laughed so hard I had to pinch the bridge of my nose to keep myself from crying tears of laughter all over the page. I decided that the story was so random that it had to be shared with the world.

Disclaimers: Any novel, movie, or story book creature, or person, mentioned or hinted at does not belong to me or WG. This story doesn't belong to me either, it is WG's, and I'm just posting it for her.

Short Story

Outside Charli and her new friend are sitting discussing books. They both really love the Harry Potter books, but Charli hasn't read the newest one yet.

"Oh, it's really good!" Katie exclaims, "But sad, cause Sirius dies."

Charli's jaw drops. "What? You just ruined the book for me! I can't believe you did that! What kind of friend are you?!"

"Ha!" Katie laughs evilly. "Too bad, it's too late, the book is ruined!!"

Growling, Charli unclips her lightsaber from her belt, the glowing orange blade slashing down at Katie. Katie quickly rolls aside, and brings out her own bright green blade to meet Charli's in a shower of sparks. Charli parries the blow and slashes at Katie's leg, but she jumps over and out of the way.

"You'll never beat me!" Katie laughs. Unknown to Katie, a sled was gliding through the air behind her. Switching off her blade, Charli flips over Katie's head and grabs onto the sleigh, hoisting herself into the back seat.

"Thanks Santa, I was in a bit of trouble back there."

"No problem." Santa replies, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "But you'll need to get off pretty quick; the sled wasn't designed to carry two people."

"Oh, okay. Um, go left a little, there's a rainbow." Charli waits until the sled is directly above the rainbow before standing up and jumping out. She landed on the slope and started to slide down along the colour blue. As she neared the bottom, she saw a sparkle of gold.

"Sweet! I found a pot of gold, I'm so lucky!" Charli bent down and started to scoop the gold into her pockets. She was interrupted when a tiny green leprechaun started yelling at her and kicking her. Charli refused to give the gold back, and instead ran over to where the Easter bunny was hiding eggs.

"Yay, chocolate!" Charli starts to stuff chocolate into her pockets along with the gold. The Easter bunny takes out his sword, and the leprechaun appears with nun chucks. Charli does well in fighting back, but once the tooth fairy comes in throwing sharp little teeth, she knows she is outnumbered. As the bunny raises his sword to slash at her neck, another swords comes in the block it.

"Oh, Jack Sparrow!" Charli cries in relief. "Thank you for coming!"

"No problem mate," Jack says before jumping away to battle the Easter bunny. William Turner was off fighting the leprechaun, and Charli takes the tooth fairy.

A short while later Charli looks up to see that Jack and the Easter bunny have fought up to the top of the rainbow. Worried, Charli force jumps to the top of the rainbow, just as the Easter bunny pushes Jack over the edge.

"Noooooooooooo!" Charli screams in a cheesy James Earl Jones sounding way. She pushes the bunny aside and grabs Jacks hand. "I'll never let go Jack!" But it is too late, and Jack drops off.

Looking up, Charli sees that Will Turner has fled, and she is left alone to fight. As they come closer, she takes a desperate leap off the rainbow. She falls for a few seconds before landing softly on a broomstick, controlled by a black haired boy with a lightening scar.

"Oh, hello Harry Potter!" Charli exclaimed. "I heard about Sirius, sorry."

"Yeah…" Harry sniffed sadly. Charli leaned over to give him a hug, but in doing so she lost her balance and fell off the broom. Fortunately they hadn't been too high up, so she only broke a couple bones as she landed on the hard rocks. Brushing herself off, Charli realizes she's on a volcano, and starts to panic as she looks for the best path out. Limping past a short man dropping a ring into the volcano, Charli turns a corner to find a podracer.

"Well that's handy." Charli puts on the helmet and starts the engine, and begins racing down the volcano. Once she reaches the bottom she takes off her helmet and passes it to C3-PO. She walks back to where Katie was sitting.

"So I've decided I forgive you."


End file.
